Décisions Importantes
by Eva.G
Summary: Des évènements importants dans les vies de nos CSI préférés... Un mariage, une invasion de bébés... Mais aussi des disputes et des moments qu'on préfèrerait oublier... GSR & Greg/Cath.


**Décisions importantes **

**Catégorie : Romance/famille/amitiée **

**Pairing : GSR & Cath/Greg**

-- Chapitre 1 -- 

Un beau jour, dans un restaurant, deux femmes étaient assises autour d'une table à siroter un milkshake…Catherine : Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années on pouvait pas se voir…

Sara : Oui… Et puis y'a quelques années, tu m'aurais dit que tu finirais comme ça je t'aurais pas cru!

Catherine : Tu m'étonnes… Bon, excuses moi, mais toi, c'était prévisible, avec Griss…

Sara : A l'inverse de toi avec Greg !

Catherine : Oui, je m'en serais pas douté, à l'époque… N'empeche ça fait du bien de te revoir !

Sara : Oui, ça fait un mois que je suis rentrée, un mois que je suis enceinte…

Catherine : Tu fais tout en même temps !

Sara : On va dire que après quelques mois d'abscence, dur de ne pas sauter sur Gil au retour!

Catherine : Gil ? J'en ai aucune idée, j'ai pas testé…

Sara : Y'a pas interet ! C'est le mien !

Les deux femmes rirent..

Catherine : J'ai hate de voir ce mini-Grissom …

Sara : Et toi, quand Est-ce que tu nous fait un mini-Greg ?

Catherine : Je sais pas… Faudra qu'on se décide vite, parce que bientôt…

Sara : Ce sera plus possible…

Catherine : Argh, jme sens vielle…

Sara : Dis pas ça…

Catherine : Dans 7/8 mois, toi tu va avoir un ptit bout…

Sara avait remarqué la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Catherine…

Sara : Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec Greg précisément… ?

Catherine : 1 mois après que tu sois partie

Sara : Donc 4 mois…

Catherine : Sara, c'est pas une question de maths…

Sara : Regardes le, t'a vu comme il est heureux avec toi ?

Catherine : Oui, et le jour où il va rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge jvais me retrouver seule, avec un bébé sur les bras, si on arrive à en faire un…

Sara : Ne le sous estime pas. Parlez en…

Catherine : Si moi j'y arrive pas avec Greg Sanders, je me demande comment toi tu a pu faire avec GIL GRISSOM !

Sara rit devant la tête qu'afficha Catherine.

Sara : Il est pas si…

Catherine : Tu vois, tu trouves même pas les mots toi-même !

Sara : Tu exagère ! Gil est…

Catherine en faisant une voix niaise ainsi que la tête qui va avec : Mon ptit Gilounet chéri…

Sara se mit à rire…

Sara : Arretes, je suis pas comme ça, quand même ?!

Elle regarda derrière Catherine, sembla réfléchir un instant…

Sara : Tu veux pas me la refaire, que jvérifie ?

Catherine Toujours avec la voix et le visage niais : Mon ptit Gilounet d'amour chéri…

Grissom : Je ne savais pas que vous me portiez si haut dans votre cœur, Catherine !

Catherine sursauta.

Catherine : SARA !

En effet, la brune était morte de rire…

Grissom : Heureusement que Greg n'a rien entendu…

Catherine : Grissom, ne vous faites pas d'idées, c'est juste une idée saugrenue de la femme qui est assise en face de moi. A qui je refuse d'adresser la parole pour les 5 prochaines années à venir, d'ailleurs.

Sara : Quesque je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Catherine : Hmmm…

Sara : Pas d'idées ?

Catherine : Hmmm venir au travail en mini jupe, et sur des talons de 10 cm…

Sara : Hein ? Mais j'ai pas ça…

Catherine : Quelle taille, quelle pointure ?

Sara : 36/38 et 38 en chaussures…

Catherine : Je suis au regret de te dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour toi.

Sara : Oh non…

Catherine : Chuis sure qu'il y en un, à qui ça va pas déplaire…

Grissom : Catherine, des fois j'apprécie que tu te taise.

Sara : Elle avait cité aucun nom…

Grissom s'approcha de Sara…

Catherine : Je vous laisse, j'ai pas besoin d'assister à vos effusions amoureuses…

Sara : ai-je besoin de te rappeller à quel spectacle j'ai eu droit hier ?

Grissom : Hein ?

Sara : Je suis passée la voir, la porte était ouverte, je suis rentrée…

Grissom : Typique du comportement Catherinien, je veux plus que tu la fréquentes…

Catherine : Hey !

Sara : Ils étaient si mignon tous les deux, avec juste des sous vêtements et un tee shirt sur le dos, à préparer le petit déjeuner, lui derrière elle à lui embrasser le cou…

Grissom : J'en ai assez entendu…

Sara : Alors va pas te plaindre…

Grissom : Oui, laisses nous …

Sara : … Et va voir ton homme !

Catherine : C'est ce que je fais…

Le soir même chez les Grissom…

Grissom : Tu as des idées de noms pour le bébé ?

Sara : C'est peut être un peu tôt…

Grissom : Pourquoi ?

Sara : On ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille…

Grissom : Choisis en deux…

Sara : Hein ?

Grissom : Prénoms !

Sara : Et bien… Je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais un garçon, je l'appellerais Tyler…

Grissom : Tyler ?

Sara : Tu as pas l'air d'aimer…

Le soir même chez Catherine…

Lindsay : Maman, je peux aller dormir chez Kim ?

Catherine : Oui, vas y…

Lindsay : Merci ! Bye Maman, Bye Greg ! Faites pas trop de cochonneries !

Catherine : Lindsay !

Lindsay : Quoi ? Je dis ce que je constate, et j'ai des preuves !

Greg : C'est bien la fille de sa mère…

Catherine : Je sens que y'en a un qui va passer sa nuit tout seul…

Greg : Peut être, mais ce sera pas moi.

Catherine : Incorigible, tu es incorigible…

Greg : Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

Catherine : Oui je t'aime. Et toi, tu m'aime ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

Greg : Oui je t'aime Catherine.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

Catherine : Greg ?

Greg : Oui ?

Catherine : Il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé te parler…

Greg : Quesqu'il y a ?

Catherine : Et bien tu sais, j'ai quand même un certain âge, et…

Greg : Je croyais que la différence d'âge ne posait pas de problèmes ?

Catherine : Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu sais, c'est juste que voir Sara enceinte, bien que ce ne soit pas très apparent, en ce moment, ça… comment dire… Voilà, tu va surement te dire que je vais trop vite, mais je voudrais avoir un 2e enfant…

Greg : Attends, tu veux que je sois le père ?

Catherine sur un ton ironique

: Non, j'avais l'intention de le demander à Ecklie…

Greg : Mais Catherine, ça fait que 4 mois qu'on…

Catherine : Oui, mais moi je vieillis…

Greg : Je te promet d'y penser…

Catherine : Merci…

Greg : Quesqu'on fait ce soir ?

Catherine : On invite Sara et Griss ?

Greg : Regarde si ils ont pas prévu autre chose ! C'est quand même un des rares soirs où personne ne travaille… Ils ont peut-être envie d'avoir un peu de temps pour eux ?

Catherine : On essaies au moins ?

Greg : Y'a qu'une seule condition…

Catherine : … hmm oui ?

Greg : Une fois qu'ils sont partis on va faire une nuit blanche dans ton lit…

Catherine : Oh, mais couple Grissom, ou pas couple Grissom, j'avais l'intention de le faire…

Greg : Allez appelle les…

* * *

**A suivre !! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
